codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eddieblake/Code: Lyoko Reborn
'CODE: LYOKO ''Reborn This is my idea for a follow-up to the original version. This will replace Code: Lyoko Evolution and be the true fifth and sixth seasons with both consisting of thirty episodes each. Edited pictures created by William Dunbar (http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/User:William_Dunbar). Code: Lyoko Reborn Thread: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:39042 Website coming soon... '''Plot. It's been several months since the supercomputer was shut down for good. But if the past has taught us anything, it is that the evil never rests. The evil that is XANA is back with a vengeance! And Franz Hopper is not far behind... Plus, is romance in the air for some of our Lyoko Warriors? Wait and see... 'New and Returning Characters.' ''New: *Solana Stern (Ulrich's cousin) (Episodes 97-155). ''Returning: *Brynja Heringsdötir (Episodes 97-155). *Patrick Belpois (Episodes 123-155). *Anthea Hopper (Episodes 123-150). ''New Lyoko Warriors: *Patrick Belpois (Episodes 141-155). *Solana Stern (Episodes 141-155). ''New Enemies: *Volcanoid. *Magma Worm. *Desert Driller. *Ice Spider. *XANA-William 2.0 (Episodes 125-155), *XANA-Ulrich (Episodes 140-155). *XANA Warriors (Episodes 143-150). 'Ideas for Season 5 (more to come...).' *Jeremie discovers that XANA has returned, this time much more powerful. *Brynja returns and starts up a relationship with William, thus making Odd and Yumi jealous. *William is forgiven and allowed back into the group. *Ulrich's cousin Solana starts at Kadic and begins to take an inter est in Odd. *Aelita resumes her search to find her mother. *Despite being back on the side of good, William finds it difficult to shake off his past indiscretions. *Ulrich starts being more open about his feelings towards Yumi. *A new area, the Volcano sector, will be discovered as will many new monsters. *XANA will start to invade the dreams of the Lyoko Warriors. *XANA's attacks start becoming much more cataclysmic on Earth. *Natural disasters and wild weather start affecting the sectors. *By Episode 16, Odd and Solana will begin dating. *When a computer bug leaves our heroes on Lyoko, XANA sees this as an opportunity to amp up the attacks. '3-Part Season 5 Finale ideas (more to come...).' *Anthea is found alive and she is reunited with her daughter. *Ulrich and Yumi finally decide to become a couple. *William comes to grips with his troubled past and is able to move on. *Jeremie's cousin Patrick returns to Kadic (this time it's permanent). *While on Lyoko, William becomes infected with a virus. *As the virus slowly takes him over, William's evil side begins to resurface. *When William expells the virus, it is reborn as a much more sinister XANA-William. 'Ideas for Season 6 (more to come...).' *XANA-William 2.0 begins making all of XANA's monsters much more powerful. *Patrick begins making moves on Yumi, threatening her releationship with Ulrich. *Ulrich's parents are killed because of a XANA attack. Because of this, we see a much more angry side to Ulrich. *Ulrich's change in attitude starts to affect those around him. *With Ulrich continually pushing her away, Yumi begins to hang out more with Patrick. *Ulrich's recklessness on Lyoko leads to him being possessed by XANA. *With Ulrich now on XANA's side, Patrick and Solana become the newest team members. *Yumi starts to feel conflicted between her feelings for Patrick and for Ulrich. *While on a search through a replika factory, Odd and Aelita come across some strange-looking eggs. *XANA unveils his super-strong clones of the Lyoko Warriors. *A XANA attack leaves Anthea with severe mental damage and confined to a hospital. *Aelita becomes depressed as Anthea's condition slowly worsens. *A visit to the hospital to see her mother leaves Aelita traumatized. 'Epic One-Hour Finale.' *There will be one massive final battle on Lyoko between XANA and the Lyoko Warriors. *While in the Forest Sector, William takes on his sinister counterpart in a final epic battle where only one will be left standing! *Yumi finds a way to get through to Ulrich and help him come to terms with the death of his parents. PLEASE LEAVE MORE IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS! 'Season 5 (Episodes 96-125).' *96. XANA XP? (or: Unfinished Business) 'Season 6 (Episodes 126-155).' *140. Red, Red Whine. (or: He Feels Like a Rebel) Category:Blog posts